


“Stop the ride!”

by peachilized



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: M/M, just some good old fun, they’re at the fair babey!!, yukeru just having a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachilized/pseuds/peachilized
Summary: Kakeru had been a ride operator at the local fair for 6 years. And within those 6 years, he had never been knocked out by one of people who was on a ride he was in charge of.
Relationships: Manabe Kakeru/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	“Stop the ride!”

Kakeru had been a ride operator at the local fair for 6 years. And within those 6 years, he had never been knocked out by one of people who was on a ride he was in charge of. 

It was a comfortable day during the summer, and Kakeru was operating one of those zipper rides at the fair. Things were progressing as normal. People got on. They screamed for the entirety of the ride. They got off. It was routine for a ride like that at a fair like this.

This particular session was different though. About halfway through he heard someone yelling “stop the ride!” He had heard that thousands of times before, so he figured he’d amp up the ride a little bit. He kicked up 1 speed higher than usual. It wasn’t a requirement to make it go that fast, but it was his employers mistake for putting him in a position where he gets paid to be a bastard. The rest of the ride went as expected, and it was over before he knew it. 

The other employee working the ride went to getting everyone off safely, and Kakeru thought this would just be the typical end to a ride like this. But it wasn’t. One of the people getting off made a direct beeline toward Kakeru. He didn’t notice before he was already too close. The guy, who looked to be his age, vaulted himself over the bars into Kakeru’s work space, pulled his fist back, and knocked him out cold.

Kakeru woke up on one of the public seating areas at the fair. He sat up, getting his bearings. Based on his observations, he was probably unconscious for an hour at most. He looked over to his right to see the guy who caused this whole mess. He had silver hair and eyes, which was something to get used to, but that wasn’t Kakeru’s biggest concern at the moment.

“You’re the guy that knocked me out!”

“Yeah, and you’re the bastard who sped up the ride.” He reached into a bucket and held something out to Kakeru. “Have a cookie.”

“Is your way of apologizing for punching me on the job buying me the best treat in this entire establishment?”

“Listen, it’s the best I could come up with.”

“Well...you’re forgiven. Quick question. How did I get here?”

“I’m pretty sure we were escorted here, because I passed out as soon as I hit you.”

“And no one called the cops?”

“I’m not in jail right now, so apparently not.”

“Well I’m glad. That would’ve made this whole experience a lot less fun. What’s your name by the way?”

“Yuki.” The newly named Yuki reached into the bucket and ate one for himself.

“Ah, so the man who can’t handle rides has a name.” Kakeru said it almost sarcastically, fully intending to get a rise out of Yuki.

“Wha- I can handle rides just fine!” You could tell he was embarrassed, but not enough for a passerby to tell. “It’s that a zipper is the hell spawn of all rides ever created.”

Kakeru scoffed. “Yeah, sure buddy.” He touched the area where he got decked and flinched a little at the soreness. 

“Just in case you’re curious, all you got is a bruise. You got checked out by a paramedic and they said everything’s fine.”

“Well, if I’m fine then I should probably get back to-“ He checked his phone, finding a text from his boss giving him the rest of the day off. “...or not. Well Yuki, it looks like we’re both free, so now you’re legally obligated to spend time with me.”

Yuki narrowed his eyes, clearly not a man of good humor. “No I’m not.”

“Yes you are. You punched me in the face. And we’re both available. It’s in the law.”

“Okay, I may be free at the moment, but that means nothing in the grand scheme of things. Besides, I’ve never been here before and I’m much more of a lone wolf kind of guy.”

Kakeru gasped. “This is your first time here? You’re a fair virgin?!”

Yuki cringed and reached for another cookie. “Yes, but for the love of god don’t ever say that again.”

“Fine fine. But I get to lead you around to all the best places here for the rest of the day. Unless you just so happen to have other plans?”

Yuki stared and thought. It was true he was free for the entire rest of the day, and maybe spending some time with the guy he knocked out was the least he could do to make it up to him. “Alright, sure. What the hell do I have to lose.”

“Awesome! The name’s Kakeru by the way.”

“I know. I saw it on your nametag while I was hobbling over to punch you.”

“Well you’re just a bundle of hugs, aren’t you.” Kakeru stood up from the table and scoped out their first of many destinations. “By the way, if you leave those cookies, consider yourself a dead man.”

Kakeru’s first order of business was to take Yuki to all of the best food trucks at the fair. He learned two things about him in that excursion. 1) Yuki could eat, and he could eat a lot. 2) Yuki had the most peculiar taste in food that Kakeru had ever seen. But it was a good experience. Yuki seemed to be loosening up and having somewhat of a good time. 

The second order of business: karaoke stage.

“No.” Yuki said immediately as soon as he understood what Kakeru was up to. 

“Oh come on! No one’s even watching!”

“Nope. If I go up there who’s gonna guard the cookies?”

“Yuki, the pail has been empty for the past 10 minutes.”

Yuki realized his errors. In retaliation he threw the empty pail in a trash can a considerable distance away. 

“It seems I have no choice. Alright, pick the song of my demise.”

Kakeru seemed very pleased, dragging Yuki up to the stage after picking a song, something popular enough at the moment that Kakeru figured Yuki would know the words to. 

The song started, and Yuki treated it as a momentary inconvenience. But Kakeru was going to make him have fun whether he wanted to or not. 

Kakeru let himself loose, belting the lyrics out and letting the rhythm control his movements, creating a ridiculous yet catchy dance.

Yuki let out a laugh, taken aback by his pure act of boldness. It loosened him up a little bit too. Yuki wasn’t exactly a great singer, but he was good enough. He noticed that Kakeru wasn’t bad either, not bad at all.

The song ended, and to Yuki’s surprise it wasn’t the end of world. He had enough fun during the song that he danced, but only a little. They exited the stage, completely forgetting about how the entire audience was empty.

“See? That wasn’t so bad!” Kakeru swung an arm over Yuki’s shoulders.

“Yeah but there’s no way in hell I’m ever doing that again.”

“Sure you won’t.” Kakeru began leading them to their next set of fair festivities, both of them making idle conversation along the way.

The two arrived at a section of the park dedicated to games and winning prizes. Within the experiences of this area, Yuki learned two things about Kakeru. 1) He sucks at carnival games. Yuki couldn’t tell if he sucked that bad on purpose, or if he was really that bad. 2) Kakeru was incredibly stubborn. He insisted on winning Yuki this massive pink bear by shooting hoops, and he did. But it was Yuki’s theory that the guy running the counter just felt bad for him and just handed it over. Now Yuki was stuck carrying an oversized stuffed animal for the rest of their time there.

An announcement came on that said the fair was set to close in 5 minutes. “Oh crap! I wanted to take you on the ferris wheel before we had to leave.”

They had already started walking to the exit, and Yuki had called a ride. “Do you work tomorrow?” Yuki hadn’t even realized he said it at first, but there was no going back now.

“No, why?”

“We could come back tomorrow and do this again. Yknow...for the ferris wheel and stuff.”

“Are you asking me out on a date?”

Yuki almost choked on his own spit. But he figured if he was going down, he’d go down an honest man. He was a little embarrassed but there was no going back now. “Yes.”

“Dude, hell yeah! I wanted to ask you but I didn’t wanna make things awkward. Yes! Let’s totally do this again tomorrow!” Kakeru was giddier than expected, but it was a welcome surprise.

Yuki’s ride arrived, and he opened the back door to shove the comedically large bear inside. “Well...” Yuki leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Kakeru’s bruise. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.” 

Kakeru blushed, more than surprised that Yuki was the one to make the first move.

He waved before a dreaded realization dawned on him. “Oh shit.” 

He started chasing after the car. “I forgot to get his number!”

**Author's Note:**

> i finally wrote yukeru! it’s about damn time considering they’re one of my favorite fruba ships ever. i hope u enjoyed!  
> (apologies if there are any typos/grammar errors. i just binge wrote this lmao)


End file.
